The broadcast program transmission system is configured: to beforehand store content to be transmitted as broadcast programs in a storage server, and to play back and broadcast a specified content in accordance with an instruction from an automatic program controller (APC). In the program transmission process, the content is usually checked in accordance with the broadcasting sequence before the broadcasting.
In the checking of content to be broadcasted, an operator previews the content in forward playback, fast forward playback, reverse playback and skip playback while the content from the storage sever is sequentially read. A proposal was made on a method capable of smoothly acquiring a reversely-played back image even when a preview is switched from a forward playback mode to a reverse playback mode (a patent document 1, for example).
Patent document 1: JP, P2006-303652A In content check, the moving image playback apparatus requires time to acquire a reversely-played back image after switching from a standby mode to a reverse playback mode. To put it specifically, since a B-picture is a bi-directionally predictive coded picture in moving image data with an open GOP (group of pictures) structure, a B-picture preceding the I-picture cannot be decoded without the image data in the immediately preceding GOP. For this reason, the moving image data needs to be sequentially decoded from the I-picture in the immediately preceding GOP. When the moving image playback apparatus is in the standby mode at the I-picture in a particular GOP, the moving image playback apparatus needs to read and decode the image data in the immediately preceding GOP. Accordingly, the moving image playback apparatus takes time to start a reverse playback and display a reversely-played back image.